dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman (film)
Aquaman is a 2018 superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name. It is a sequel to Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League, and is the sixth installment in the DC Extended Universe. Aquaman was released on December 21, 2018. Synopsis Following the events of Justice League, Arthur Curry, the reluctant heir to the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, is caught in a battle between surface dwellers that threaten his oceans and his own people, led by his half-brother Orm, who are ready to lash out and invade the surface. Plot In Maine, lighthouse keeper Tom Curry rescues Atlanna, the princess of the underwater nation of Atlantis, and they fall in love and have a son, Arthur Curry, who is born with the power to communicate with marine lifeforms. Atlanna is forced to abandon her family and return to Atlantis, entrusting to her loyal advisor Nuidis Vulko the mission of training Arthur. Under Vulko’s guidance, Arthur becomes a skilled warrior, but is rejected by the Atlanteans for being a half-breed and ultimately leaves Atlantis behind. leaving the submarine]] One year after Steppenwolf’s invasion, Arthur confronts pirates led by Jesse Kane, who have been hijacking nuclear submarines. Kane is killed during the confrontation, and his son, David Kane, vows revenge against Arthur. David later targets Atlantis at the behest of his employer, Arthur’s half-brother King Orm, who uses the seemingly unprovoked attack as a pretext to declare war on the surface. Nereus, ruler of the kingdom of Xebel, supports him, but Nereus’ daughter Mera, who has been betrothed to Orm, refuses to aide them and journeys to the surface to ask Arthur for help, earning his trust by saving Tom from a tidal wave sent by Orm. Arthur reluctantly accompanies Mera to a rendezvous with Vulko, who urges Arthur to find the Trident of Atlan, a magic artifact that once belonged to Atlantis’ first ruler, in order to reclaim his rightful place as king. They are ambushed by Orm’s men, and Mera and Vulko escape, while Arthur is captured. getting ready to fight Orm]] Orm visits Arthur in captivity and announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son, blaming Arthur and the surface for her death. He offers Arthur an opportunity to leave forever, but Arthur instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava. Orm gains the upper hand and nearly kills Arthur before Mera rescues him. Together, Arthur and Mera journey to the Sahara desert, where the trident was forged, and unlock a holographic message that leads them to Sicily, where they retrieve the trident’s coordinates. Meanwhile, Orm provides David with Atlantean armor and weaponry and sends him to stop them, imprisons Vulko upon learning of his betrayal, and coerces the remaining five kingdoms of Atlantis to pledge allegiance to him and his campaign against the surface. dodging Black Manta's beam]] In Sicily, Arthur and Mera are ambushed by David, who fights and injures Arthur before being thrown off a cliff to his apparent death. Mera nurses Arthur’s wounds as they journey to the trident’s whereabouts, and encourages him to embrace his destiny as a hero. Arriving at their destination, Arthur and Mera are attacked by a legion of amphibious monsters known as the Trench, but manage to fend them off and reach a wormhole that transports them to an uncharted sea located at the center of the Earth. There, they are unexpectedly reunited with Atlanna, who was sacrificed to the Trench for her crimes, but manage to escape them and reach the uncharted sea, where she has been stranded ever since. becoming worthy of Atlan's Trident]] Arthur faces Karathen, the mythical leviathan that guards the trident, and voices his determination to protect both Atlantis and the surface, proving his worth and reclaiming the trident, which grants him control over the seven seas. Arthur, Mera and Atlanna lead an army of marine creatures in battle against Orm and his followers, who renounce their obedience to Orm and embrace Arthur as the true king upon learning he wields the trident. Arthur defeats Orm in combat, but chooses to spare his life, and Orm accepts his fate after discovering Arthur has found and rescued their mother. Atlanna returns to the surface to reunite with Tom, while Arthur ascends to the throne, with Mera by his side, and embraces his fate as Aquaman. In a post-credits scene, David is rescued by Dr. Stephen Shin, a scientist obsessed with finding Atlantis, and agrees to lead Shin there in exchange for his help to kill Arthur. Cast *Jason Momoa as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Amber Heard as Mera *Willem Dafoe as Nuidis Vulko *Patrick Wilson as Orm Marius/Ocean Master *Dolph Lundgren as King Nereus *Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as David Kane/Black Manta *Nicole Kidman as Queen Atlanna *Temuera Morrison as Thomas Curry *Ludi Lin as Captain Murk *Michael Beach as Jesse Kane *Randall Park as Dr. Stephen Shin *Djimon Hounsou as the Fisherman King *Natalia Safran as the Fisherman Queen *Sophia Forrest as the Fisherman Princess *Graham McTavish as Atlan *Julie Andrews as Karathen (voice) *John Rhys-Davies as Brine King (voice) Appearances Locations *Earth **Atlantis ***Atlantis Royal Palace ***Council of Kings"AQUAMAN: Everything The Latest Issue Of Entertainment Weekly Tells Us About The Movie - SPOILERS" - Comic Book Movie **United States of America ***Maine **Italy ***Sicily **Sahara desert ***Kingdom of the Deserters **Xebel **Fisherman Kingdom ***Fisherman Royal Palace **Missing Kingdom Events *Attack on the Lighthouse *War for Atlantis **Attack on the Submarine **Attack on the Council of Kings **Attack on the Surface World **Capture of Arthur Curry **Duel in the Ring of Underwater Lava **Attack on Sicily **Escape from the Trench **Battle of the Brine **Incoronation of Arthur Curry Items *Aquaman's Suit *Trident of Atlantis *Ocean Master's Suit *Orm's Trident *Atlanna's Quindent *Black Manta suit *''The Dunwich Horror'' *Arthur's Gladiator Armor *Orm's Gladiator Armor *Men-of-War's Armors *Atlantean Plasma Rifles *Atlantean Warships *Atlantean Ships *Fisherman Princess's Warship Sentient species *Atlanteans[http://ew.com/movies/2018/06/12/james-wan-dc-aquaman/ "DC team breaks silence on James Wan's Aquaman: 'It's extraordinary'" - Entertainment Weekly] *Fishermen *The Trench"Everything The Aquaman Set Visit Reports Tell Us About The Movie" - ScreenRant *The Brine *Humans Creatures *Great white sharks *Hammerhead sharks[http://ew.com/movies/2018/06/15/aquaman-atlantis-sharks/ "Aquaman: First look at Atlantis warriors riding great white sharks" - Entertainment Weekly] *Octopi *Sea dragons *Tylosaurs *Whales *Giant turtles *Giant Crab Organizations *Men-of-War *Xebellian Soldiers *Atlantean Soldiers with Pointed Helmets *Seven Kingdoms of Atlantis *Fisherman Soldiers *Brine Army Production , Amber Heard, James Wan and Jason Momoa.]] Warner Bros. had reportedly been hearing pitches from various writers for an Aquaman movie and writer/producer Geoff Johns told Variety that Aquaman is a priority character for DC and Warner."DC Wants Aquaman To Make A Bigger Splash" - Variety On 13 August 2014, The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that both Will Beall and Kurt Johnstad have been hired by Warner Bros. to pen separate screenplays for Aquaman and will pick which is deemed best to make into a movie."Two Aquaman Scripts In Development" - Bam Smack Pow Aquaman will be the sixth film in the DC Extended Universe, with Jason Momoa starring."DC Comics Movies Announced: ‘Suicide Squad,’ ‘Wonder Woman,’ ‘Justice League,’ ‘The Flash,’ ‘Aquaman’" - /Film Originally, the studios were considering Jeff Nichols, Noam Murro and Karl Urban to direct the film,"Jeff Nichols, Noam Murro and Karl Urban eyed for Aquaman" - GamesRadar+ On April 10, 2015 James Wan was reported to be the frontrunner to direct the film,"Furious 7 Director James Wan Is The Frontrunner To Helm Aquaman" - We Got This Covered before later closing the deal."James Wan Closes Deals to Direct 'Aquaman' and 'Robotech'" - The Hollywood Reporter Wan will also write the film along with Will Beall. Pre-production said to start before Christmas of 2016 In Queensland, Australia where filming will begin in 2017. "Amber Heard Coming Back To Australia For An Extended Stay To Film Aquaman" - The Daily Telegraph In December, it was announced that the film's working title was "Ahab"."Aquaman Movie Gets a Working Title" - ScreenRant Amber Heard was reported to be in talks to portray the role of Mera in January 2016 in both Aquaman and the two-part Justice League."Amber Heard in Talks for ‘Aquaman’ Female Lead (Exclusive)" - Variety She was confirmed in the role several months later."EXCLUSIVE: Amber Heard Confirms Her 'Aquaman' Role in 'Justice League', Dishes on 'Interesting' Mera Costume" - Entertainment Tonight It was announced that Aquaman will be set after Justice League and it won't be an origin story."The Great Comic-Book Movie Debate" - The Wall Street Journal James Wan also revealed that he choose to direct Aquaman over The Flash."James Wan On ‘The Conjuring 2’ And Choosing Between Directing Aquaman Or The Flash" - Uproxx On July 22, 2016, Will Beall was confirmed to be writing the film, based on a story treatment written by Wan and Johns. It was reported on August 10, 2016 that Black Manta will serve as the film's primary antagonist."‘Aquaman’ Villain Revealed (Exclusive)" - The Wrap James Wan is aiming for a film that is a "swashbuckling action adventure, sort of high seas adventure story. A quest story in the spirit of Raiders of the Lost Ark and Romancing the Stone and there will be a dynamic between Arthur and Mera start off as a love-hate relationship where they don't quite click and as time goes by and they try to work together they get closer and closer"."AQUAMAN: Wan Promises An Epic Love Between Arthur And Mera" - lrmonline Aquaman entered pre-production in Queensland, Australia in November 2016"DC Comics Aquaman coming to Gold Coast with Jason Momoa, Amber Heard and Willem Dafoe" - news.com.au with filming to begin in 2017."AQUAMAN: Where Will James Wan’s DC Movie Be Filming?" - lrmonline On December 2, 2016, Warner Bros. announced a new release date of October 5, 2018."‘Aquaman’ To Swim Into Theaters October 2018" - Deadline Hollywood Patrick Wilson was cast as Orm on December 12, 2016,"Patrick Wilson To Play ‘Aquaman’s Evil Half-Brother ORM" - Deadline Hollywood and Keir Beck and his stunt team were confirmed to work on the film on December 29, 2016."‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ stunt team to work on ‘Aquaman’ in Australia" - Batman-News On January 31, 2017, Nicole Kidman and Yahya Abdul-Mateen II were reportedly cast as Queen Atlanna and Black Manta, respectively."James Wan’s ‘Aquaman’ Casts Black Manta and Queen Atlanna, the Title Hero’s Mother" - Collider On February 3, 2017, Temuera Morrison was cast as Aquaman's father, Thomas Curry."Temuera Morrison Joins ‘Aquaman’ As The Hero’s Father" - Heroic Hollywood On the 20th of February it was announced by James Wan that Don Burgess will be the cinematographer for the movie.James Wan (@creepypuppet) - Twitter On March 16, it was announced that the movie will be delayed from the October release date, to December 21, 2018. On 23 August 2017, it's been confirmed that the film will run on a $160 million budget."Hollywood blockbuster Aquaman boosts North Stradbroke Island's economy" - Redland City Bulletin In an interview with CinemaBlend, Jason Momoa reveals that the film will get into ocean pollution."Aquaman Is Going To Get Into Ocean Pollution" - CINEMABLEND Momoa went on to explain that the real-life issues of pollution and contamination of the sea will factor into the film's depiction of the conflict between the surface and Atlantis, "and how he has to bring these two worlds together. Because you're going to see this ocean world, which humans just pollute, and how do these people feel underwater with what the land does to the ocean. And this war that is going to come between the two, and I'm the only one that can link the two. He has to do it. He doesn't want to do it.""'Aquaman's Jason Momoa Explains How Zack Snyder Hired Him" - Comic Book Gallery Promotional images Promotional stills Behind the scenes Amber Heard, James Wan, Jason Momoa and Willem Dafoe on the set of Aquaman.jpg James Wan, Amber Heard and Jason Momoa on the set of Aquaman.png Jason Momoa and Amber Heard in a square on the set of Aquaman.png Concept artwork Nereus and Orm's armies face each other concept artwork.jpg Sea dragon concept artwork.jpg Aquaman concept poster.png|Concept poster Videos Aquaman - Official Trailer 1 AQUAMAN – Extended Video – Only in Theaters December 21 AQUAMAN - Final Trailer - in theaters December 21-2 External links *Aquaman on Wikipedia References }} es:Aquaman (película) pt-br:Aquaman Category:Aquaman